Various lawn mowers are known having a traction frame propelled by a pair of drive wheels. The drive wheels are independently driven by separate drive motors capable of both forward and reverse operation. A very sharp turn can be executed by operating one drive wheel in a forward direction while simultaneously operating the other drive wheel in a reverse direction. Such mowers are often referred to as skid steer mowers or zero radius turn mowers or the like.
In some mowers of this type, the operator is carried at the rear of the mower atop a support platform on which the operator stands. In a further subset of these mowers, the support platform is fixed to the traction frame in an essentially rigid fashion. Thus, the support platform is subjected to the same bumps and shocks experienced by the traction frame as the mower is driven over the ground. Since the traction frame of such a mower is not usually cushioned to provide a soft ride, the bumps or shocks encountered by the mower are transmitted through to the support platform largely unabated.
Consequently, the ride experienced by the operator who stands on the support platform can be quite rough particularly when the mower is operating over uneven terrain. This can be uncomfortable and annoying to the operator. Moreover, it can be difficult for the operator to keep his or her balance on the support platform which is a distraction for the operator. Thus, the use of a rigidly supported platform on the traction frame can potentially interfere with the safe operation of the mower and certainly makes the task of operating the mower more tiring for the operator.
Some mowers with an operator support platform attempt to improve the ride for the operator by using a plurality of springs between the support platform and the frame. The springs push up on the support platform and are depressed when the operator steps onto the support platform. However, in known mowers of this type, the amount of travel allowed for the support platform is very small, e.g. about ½″. Thus, there will be times when the support platform bottoms out and the operator is still subjected to shocks and bumps encountered by the mower.